


Fantasies

by SmilingCheshire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Week 2017: Lions, Sheith Week Unlimited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingCheshire/pseuds/SmilingCheshire
Summary: Keith is just chasing fairy tales.





	

“Vrepit sa,” Keith chants along with every other cadet, Twyla gives him a fanged grin. Keith rolls his eyes, but smiles back anyway. The cadets disperse, Keith walks with Twyla, following her to her friends. “Cadet!” Sendak yells, gaining the attention of everybody in the room.

 

Keith sees Sendak, he’s giving Keith a death glare but Keith stares back with a hint of amusement in his face. Keith grins as he viscously says, “Cadet Kogane.” And Keith walks over, not slowly but definitely not eagerly.

 

The commander leads him down a small hallway, until the reach an alcove. Sendak slams Keith into a wall, the move was made out of pure rage with no flirtatious undertones (if there were, Keith would be to shocked and disgusted to say anything), but he still decides to say with a smile, “That’s a little kinky don’t you think?”

 

Sendak growls and clenches his teeth, Keith can see his fangs tremble as he grinds his teeth. “You’re with the Champion today." Which was most surprising thing Sendak has ever said.

 

“Why? Got me on scut, am I in trouble?” Keith asks mockingly, knowing that Sendak can’t hurt him, would not ever be able to harm him in any way without facing repercussions from Haggar, the woman who took him in or he would reluctantly say, his mother.

 

“You’re on ‘scut’ because you are a Druid, your mother herself assigned you to this.” Sendak growls before stalking away, Keith rolls his eyes, Sendak was always overdramatic.

 

Keith treks down into the lower decks, where the prisoners are kept. The Champion is Zarkon’s favorite, meaning he had his own cell and many other luxuries that he did not deserve. To Keith, the Champion is being treated too well, many other Galra agree with this sentiment.

 

Keith places his hand on the hand print, the door sides open. The Champion is leaning against the wall, his head is against the wall but he lifts it up when Keith enters. “Why are you here?” He asks to which Keith gives a closed lip grin.

 

“I guess I’m just here on a whim,” Keith says softly, walking inside. He hears the door close behind him as he moved to kneel across from the Champion. He reaches one clawed finger out to lift his chin up, Shiro raises him eyebrows. He relaxes and Keith smiles viscously, “Or maybe,” he says, “I’m the Druid sent to heal you.”

 

Shiro slams back against the wall, his eyes provide a primal sort of fear to which Keith’s face eyes brighten. “Pretty boy,” he smiles, leaning forward. “But as much as I’d like to hurt you, not even Haggar would save me from Zarkon’s wrath.”

 

“Please leave,” Shiro whispers hoarsely and it’s music to Keith’s ears. “I don’t need to be healed, just leave me to die.”

 

Keith chuckles darkly, “Wouldn’t you rather have Voltron save you?” He sees Shiro perk you at that. “The Lions, red and black, yellow and blue and green.” Shiro’s eyes widen, and Keith smiles. “Unfortunately for you, the Lions are long gone. Only the red one remains, we keep it safe.”

 

“Why are you talking to me? Most Druids just heal me and leave.” Shiro asks tiredly but still undeniably curiously. It seems he was interested in Keith that sounded good to him.

 

“Would you like that? Interaction is one of the best ways to keep sane.” Keith says, holding his hands over Shiro’s chest where a golden glow is being admitted, it was the healing him.

 

“Why would you want to keep me sane?” Shiro asks closing his eyes under the healing light. It often made people tired.

 

“Because it hurts more when you are sane,” Keith says softly, he should know.

 

“You seem to have some experience in that department,” Shiro laughs, Keith decides he likes that sound.

 

“My mother is chasing a fairy tale, she thinks Voltron is still out there. But,” Keith laughs, almost hysterically. “She left me for her crazy dream, she loved the lions over me. I guess I might be as well.”

 

Shiro’s eyes widened, not expecting a serious response. “That’s rough, buddy.”

 

Keith stands, “I like you,  maybe I’ll visit you again.”

                                                                                                                     


End file.
